Weave Monster
'Weave Monsters' Weave Monsters are a new monster card type created by Naidraug, first released in Descent of the Duelist (DOTD). Weave monsters reside in the Extra Deck alongside many other monster card types. The card border color of a Weave Monster is light Blue extending from the center to just outside the edge of the card art box with white on either side with a cyan line splitting the blue and white. It also shows several small slightly opaque electric-blue dots all over the card frame. Weave monsters are very unique in that they don’t have a modulus of indicator such as Level/Rank/etc. In fact, Weave monsters lack an indicator, and as such, card effects that affect any kind of indicator, or refer to any kind of indicator do not affect Weave monsters. If a Weave monster would be destroyed, it goes to the new String Zone instead of going to the GY. 'How to Weave Summon' In order to Weave Summon, you must send the valid material cards listed on the Weave monster from the field face-up to the new String Zone. Materials can include Monster Cards as well as Spell/Trap cards, and even monsters in the Pendulum Zones, which can also be used as Spell cards for a Weave Summon. Some Weave monsters may list specific material requirements, such as card name, attribute, Type, etc. All the material cards needed to perform a Weave Summon however must all be connected to each other on the field by being adjacent to a card that’s also being used as material. They can be adjacent either vertically or horizontally. If you don’t control a face-up Weave Monster, all cards in the String Zone are automatically sent to the GY, except for Weave Monsters face-up in the String Zone. As Weave Monsters reside in the Extra Deck, they must be summoned to an Extra Monster Zone or a Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster’s Link arrow is pointing to when being Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. In order to be Special Summoned from the GY, Banish Zone, or String Zone, a Weave Monster must to have first been properly Weave Summoned, unless a card effect says otherwise. Examples of Weave Monsters - Destined Recurrence Weave Dragon - Gaia Crusader, the Savage Hero 'New Terminlogy' Cut - 'Refers to moving a card(s) from your String Zone to the GY for certain effects. 'Rulings '- A card effect that refers to any indicator cannot effect Weave Monsters unless that card effect is giving a Weave Monster an indicator(s) or is treating that Weave Monster as having an indicator(s).' '-''' '''Since cards that are being used as material for a Weave Summon must be adjacent to another card being used as material, you must use at least 2 cards as material. No single material Weave Monsters. '- If the only Weave Monster(s) you control are being used as material for a Weave Summon, all cards still remain in the String Zone.' '- Tokens cannot be used as Weave material, as they cannot go to the String Zone.' '- Pendulum monsters used as Weave material go to the String Zone, not the Extra Deck.' '- Weave Pendulum monsters are possible. If a Weave Pendulum is destroyed, you choose whether it goes to the Extra Deck or the String Zone. If used as Weave material, it's sent to the String Zone' Category:Types of Monster Cards